From The Ashes
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: Trinity felt out of place in Erudite. Noah felt at home in Erudite but it wasn't where his heart lay. Trinity and Noah are more alike than they ever realize. There mother is obsessed with overthrowing Jeanine Mathews. The twins are about to become adults and choose their factions. To burn their old life to the ground and raise from the ashes. Moving to new account. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, anyone, or anything you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do however own everything, everyone, and everything you cannot recognize.

**Summary: **Trinity felt out of place in Erudite. Noah felt at home in Erudite but it wasn't where his heart lay. Trinity and Noah are more alike than they ever realize and less like their mother then they realized. Their mother was close to overthrowing Jeanne Matthews after betting her IQ score and taking unethical things Jeanne has been doing to Candor and Abnegation leaders. But Erudite isn't what either of the twins want. They are going to burn their old life to the ground and raise from the ashes….

"**From The Ashes" **

**Chapter 1 "Maverick By Nature"**

I was born in and raised Erudite. My mother was only sixteen when she had my twin brother and I. My mother was a young Erudite, who got curious about sex and had unprotected sex and got pregnant. I never knew who my father was but mom told me that he died before I was born. She also said that he was an Erudite but maybe that's a lie. Don't ask how that would have happened because I don't know. But now my mother was a doctor. She has started to challenge the Erudite leadership because she knew she could win if she tried.

Our home was different from most Erudite homes. Our home wasn't all logic there was also religion, spirituality and traditions. Our mother taught us about many different religions but she believed that knowing other religions allows us to understand others. But like every other Erudite home we studied a lot. My favorite thing to learn about was psychology, biology and human anatomy. I learned human anatomy because my mother taught me acupuncture and often talks about work and things she sees at work. She believed a clear mind came from a healthy, happy body. So Tai Chi was also part of our daily life, it's a martial art that helps with stress and teaches self-defense, to be honest I don't really understands but it helps with stress. Our mother also used it to teach us self-discipline and self-control mostly.

I feft like home and school were the same thing pretty much. I had psychology, faction history, human anatomy, literature & language, sociology, advanced math and a wellbeing class. Most sixteen year olds stops taking gym but I stayed in because I quite enjoy it. Gasp. I know an Erudite that likes gym.

Despite Noah and I being twins weren't anything alike. According to studies fraternal twins are no more alike then normal siblings. Noah loved to show-off while I was happier be modest. Noah loved to debate, I rather not. Noah fallowed the rules set out for us, I didn't. I wasn't just personality that made us different. Noah was tall and thin. I was average all around. Noah had unruly dark brown hair, small dark brown eyes and porcelain-like skin. I had blonde hair, blue eyes and warm fair skin. People ask if we are dating when we are together, we both get insulted then gag. It used to make us really mad now we make a joke out of it. I must apparently look like my father because Noah looks just like my mother.

My mother hasn't been around much lately. She's been too busy gathering facts and figures for overthrowing Jeanine Matthews. She's has already beaten Jeanine's IQ results but she wanted more than to just overthrow Matthews. My mother hates Jeannie. Calls her many choice names at the dinner table. Don't get me wrong Jeannie is intelligent just like the mad scientist way. My mother says there is a very fine line between genius and insane and that Jeanne crossed it. She's also using the original Erudite manifesto on her side because she says Jeanne is using her intelligent for her own gain.

The first thing my brother and I learned was the manifesto. We can say it word for word on command now. Memorize, repeat, correct, repeat, and then start all over again. The thing is no one can pull a fast one on me that way. I know what is exactly in the manifesto.

_**We submit the following statements as truth:**_

_'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding._

_Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences._

_Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict._

_Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict._

_Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge._

_The areas in which people must be educated are:_

_1. Sociology_

_So that the individual understands how society at large functions._

_2. Psychology_

_So that the individual understands how a person functions within that society._

_2. Mathematics_

_So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology._

_3. Science_

_So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress._

_4. Communication_

_So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively._

_5. History_

_So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes._

_Leaders must not be chosen based on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficacy of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way._

_Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us—roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work._

_Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict._

_Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction._

_It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others._

Today is the day of my aptitude test. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I loved my mother, don't get me wrong, but I don't really belong in Erudite. There is too much pressure and expectations of me academically in Erudite. I'm not really that book smart outside of psychology and sciences, like human anatomy and biology. People don't understand why I am spiritual, it's illogical, or why I am physically active, mind before body. When someone isn't understood they feel as if they are on the outside of society.

I sat among the other Erudite students. They are all reading books. I'm not, I don't like to read textbooks I rather read literature. I love literature I can escape into worlds of adventure, heartbreak, friendship, and a connection to higher being that is in whatever story whether it be the Christian god, many gods or some sort of spiritual being. This type of creativity is frowned upon in Erudite. Noah on the other hand is reading a sociology textbook. BORING.

Noah and I get called up at the same time. I accidently step on his huge feet making him knock into some Candor kids. They say some sly remarks. As we walk away I did something that surprised even me. I turned around and flipped off after one boy called my brother some not very nice times.

"You have a really big mouth, better close it before you catch flies," I retorted to the Candor boy loudly. As I walk awake I can feel the group of Candor boys' eyes on me, on my backside particularly. I can see anger in Noah's face. I grin, Noah is about to explode. Noah is usually very calm but when get gets angry, he gets really angry.

"Take your perverted eyes off my sister!" boomed Noah. His face red with anger. I try to keep a straight face. The Candor boys recoil. Noah clenches his fist. I actually thought he was going to punch them but then Noah pull me in front of him and kept on walking. Yeah, so Noah's a bit over-protective. Half the time it's just the two of us and since we don't have a dad someone has to play the protector role.

Noah and I turn into a hallway and burst into laughter. The person leading us looked at us as if we were insane. Maybe we were. Would an insane person know if they were insane? No idea. Probably not.  
"That look on their faces was priceless" said Noah pulling himself together. I'm still laughing like a fool.

"It was fun. But God Noah no need to get so protective," I reply. Nothing more, nothing less. Noah rolls his eyes. I walk into room five and Noah into room four. There had been at least ten groups before us, I was surprised this two rooms were open. I suppose that people were starting to finish up now though.

The wall of mirrors don't bother me. I do notice how strange I look. I had my mother's round face, average height and hourglass build but besides that I don't look like my mother. I have high cheekbones, a small nose and had some muscle tone, mostly in my legs and arms. My skin was medium fair, Noah says it looks like I have a light golden tan all the time. My honey blonde hair reached the middle of my back. My eyes are bright blue. It was strange to compare myself to my mother like that. I knew I wasn't my mother. I knew I was my own person.

I noticed a Dauntless woman. Mid-thirties I suppose maybe a bit younger or older. She has dark small angular eyes. She reminds me of my mother in that aspect. She has straight black hair streaked with gray if you look close enough.

I notice a walk with red eyes on the back of her neck.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked the woman a tad irritably. I glare at her. If I wanted to be talked to like that I would have stayed outside with the Candors.

"Hmm maybe I will just take my time now," I said sing-songy. I lazily walk over. I see the woman's frown smirk for a second, the corner of her eyes crinkled slightly.

"Erudites," said the woman rolling her eyes. I shrugged. I was quite bit different from the others.

"Hey don't clump me with all the rest of the nerds. I'm not like that," I reply. I sit down in the chair without me asked. I batted my eyelashes innocently. I should be nervous or creep out by the white room and the dentist like chair but I'm not.

"I can see that," said the woman. She started attaching the electrodes to me.

"I'm Tori," introduced the woman. Tori was a cool name. I wonder if it is short for something. I don't ask.

"Trinity," I replied. I hold back the urge to tell this woman everything. Where was that from? I usually don't trust people.

"Interesting tattoo," I said. I was trying to distract myself from the wires. They made me nervous.

"Observant. It's a hawk," said Tori.

"Symbolizes the sun and connection with one's spirit," I interrupt. I know a lot about symbols. They were important to my mother.

"My mother has a dragon tattoo on her back. She told me it symbolizes strength, wisdom, and cunning. She got it when she fourteen," I said. Everything has a meaning.

"Drink this," said Tori. I took the vile of clear liquid, I know what it is already. My eyes soon felt heavy and I dosed off.

I'm in the school cafeteria again. I notice it feels cold. Something is nagging me to pay attention to detail but I ignore it. I see a knife and piece of cheese.

"Choose," said a woman's voice. I am torn at first. A knife is a usefully tool but cheese is familiar. I do the logical thing I take the knife.

I hear a growling dog. I look at the dog. The red eyes. The mouth foaming. This dog was rabid. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out, not when you grow up in Amity. I remember that with an aggressive dog it is best to submit. But this wasn't aggressive but rabid. I take the knife in my hand twisting it hand. I had no choice. The dog lunged. I swung the knife but missed. The dog bite my shin and calf. I scream out. I swing again. The dog backed off.

A little girl in a white dress appears out of nowhere. I'm confused as of where she came. I didn't have much time to question it.

"PUPPY!" she cries. The dog prepares to launch then does. The little girl runs. The dog tensed and then launched. My heart began beat faster. I leapt up chasing after the dog and the little girl. I pulled all the power I could from my legs and darted. I had only seconds before the dog attacked the girl. I launched myself at the dog. I swung the knife. I hit the dog this time. I swung as second time and third time. The third time was a life ending hit. I didn't want to animal to suffer more than I had already caused.

The next thing I knew I was in a bus. The dog was gone. The girl was gone. What the heck? This isn't real, is it? A man next to me is reading the newspaper. I may as well go along with it.

"Do you know this guy?" asked the man. I look over at the paper to read "Brutal Murder Apprehended". Lovely, everyone just loves to hear about a murderer. I look at the picture of the man and then to the man talking to me. I realize it is the same man. Shit, I'm in trouble. I just know it.

"Well do you?" asked the man angrily.

"Yes, that man is you," I tell him. Soon there a gun to my head. I don't flinch. I call the man's bluff. I already had a plan in my head. He pushes me towards the door and opens it.

"Jump," ordered the man. I realizes I still had the knife. Why didn't I realize that before? Just before it looked like I was going to jump I yank my arms away and thrust my elbow into his solar plexus. I broke free. I went for the knee. The first way I could think of that would immobilize him.

Then I woke up back in the testing room. The bright lights making my eyes hurt. My stomach started to twist in painful, unusual ways. The room began to sway and swirl. This was awful.

"Stay sitting. I'll be right back. For once this isn't going to be a lie," said Tori mumbling towards the end.

I lean back in the chair trying not move. Even closing my eyes made me sick. I tried not to cry but I was panicking. Why was I sick? What was my results?

An Erudite man came back in Tori. It looked like Alexander Franks, a doctor that works with my mother. Well, a distorted version. At least, I could hear right. I couldn't see right but at least I wasn't visually and audible impaired at the moment.

"She'll stabilize in a few minutes. She might have an intolerance to serum. It's happened in some of the case studies. It's nothing to worry about," said Alexander. That calmed me slightly but the world was still very freaky.

"Her test results were Erudite," told Tori. The look on Tori's face told me she was holding back something. Maybe it's just my vision.

Knock. Knock. Knock. A woman stuck her head into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but we have a medical emergency in room four," said the lady. Room four. Noah. Was he having the same problem? I tried to sit up more but Tori pushed me back down.

"Let me guess, the other part of the duo," said Alexander.

"Results?" asked Alexander as he left.

"Er-," I heard the woman say before the door shut.

"Stay there, don't make me strap you down," said Tori. I nodded. I just stared up at the ceiling until everything started to become still.

I sat up in the chair more. I didn't get up though. I didn't trust myself not to fall. Everything started to clear up. Thank God for that. That was horrible to experience.

"You are hiding something," I said. I wanted to know all of the truth. This test would help me choose tomorrow.

"You mustn't tell anyone this," said Tori. I nodded. Oh dear? This isn't good.

"Um okay," I said.

"Your test were inconclusive," said Tori.

Divergent. The first thing that comes to mind. I know a lot of about them. My mother is fascinated by them. She thinks they could be valuable to society. The way they think she admires and knows that it would better society. Bad idea to tell mom, I'd become a test dummy.

"Usually each simulating eliminates one faction. But in your case it only eliminated two," said Tori. Oh joy. But some reason I'm not surprised.

"Oh," I said. Filling in the space. I wanted to know more.

"By choosing the knife that eliminates Amity and by attacking the man rules out Abnegation. Well, the simulation should have progressed in a linear fashion, but well I had to change it because you skipped the Candor simulation because you became aware it wasn't real," said Tori.

"So I'm a freak of nature," I blurt out. Tori rolls her eyes. I know that isn't true but I say it anyways.

"This is our problem. My choosing the knife, attacking the dog and killing the dog showed aptitude for Dauntless. By telling the truth on the bus you show an aptitude for Candor and by recognizing the man you show an aptitude for Erudite and by attacking the man you show an aptitude for Dauntless. Interesting mix," said Tori.

"So I'm a Candor, Erudite and Dauntless Divergent," I sighed. I was in so much danger.

"I don't have to tell you how dangerous it is," said Tori. She didn't. I knew very well.

"Things will be different soon. Erudite leadership is changing. If you restore one faction the others will follow," I told Tori. This is treason what I'm doing. But I do it anyways.

"Matthews is planning a war on Amdegation and is going to use Dauntless. There is a mind control like serum. My mother found out by accident. She's challenging Matthews. Her IQ test came back higher so technically my mom is already the new leader but she's talking to Abnegation and Candor to get Matthews in jail for treason to the city," I whispered to Tori. I can least say if I die that I tried to warn others.

"You must be careful. If what you are saying is true things are going to change very quickly. Whatever you choose it will be a challenge," said Tori. I started to get up. I felt weak in the knees. I stumble a bit but managed to find my footing.

"You're free to go," said Tori. I pushed the door open. I tremble as I enter the hallway. I find Noah standing there looking just as nervous and torn. I don't ask. Too dangerous to do at the school. Noah and I walk together without a word.

We live in a very tall apartment complex on the twentieth floor. It's a very large apartment. We have four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and study. The living room and the kitchen are the first rooms you encounter and they are very well-light because of the wall of windows, creates an amazing view of the street below and the inner city. We eat leftovers for dinner. Mother is late coming home as usual. Noah reads textbooks and I secretly read a literature book called the 'Chronicles of Narnia', if anyone caught me I'd say I was reading it to study religion. How did I get Candor?

"How was your test?" I ask. Taking a huge risk and breaking several rules. I had a feeling Noah's went like mine.

* * *

_NOAH'S POV_

The word Divergent was burned in my mind, like a tattoo. I had never imagined myself being a Divergent. I never thought about it. I couldn't believe how sick I got after the simulation either. Trinity doesn't say anything but I can tell she got sick too. She could barely walk when we met the hallway.

Tomorrow, was my worst enemy at that moment. What would happen if Trin and I choose different factions? Who would be there to protect her from guys like those Candor boys? She doesn't realize how beautiful she is and how perverted boys are. I want to wrap myself in a hug around my sister and never let her go. She means the world to me. I mean most of the time it's just the two of us. Mom is always busy and we never knew dad. Which brings up a totally different topic. Mom says our dad died but I doubt it, I think he is alive somewhere in a different faction or in the mass of the factionless. So having no dad meant I had to protect my sister. If didn't, no one did. I also have a theory that not having a father or a father figure has a huge effect on both boys and girls.

I was also worried about what I was going to do. Where did I belong? I didn't know. I don't think anyone does at sixteen. They say the brain does fully develop until twenty-one years of age. That should be when we choose our faction. But whatever that's not my choice.

Trin asks me the dreaded question. She's taking a huge risk by asking and I can see it in her eyes that she knows it. She's also nervous. What was her test results? No, I couldn't ask. But I wanted to know.

"Erudite," I said giving one third of the truth. Erudite, Candor and Amdegation. Fun stuff, right. I could be Amdegation but I'm not sure I'd be happy. I could be a Candor I think. But Erudite is what I've grown up with.

"You?" I asked. Trin hesitates. I wonder for a second if she too is a Divergent. No, that's impossible, right? I hope not. Isn't bad enough for one of us in extreme danger but both of us? I don't care that my life is at risk but I can't even fathom Trin's life being in danger too. This is a nightmare.

"Erudite," Trin replied. Almost too quickly. She is hiding something.

"It doesn't matter what you choose I'm still your brother," I said. A small, nervous smile creeps across Trin's face. She has the most amazing smile. She could light up the world with that smile of hers. The same thing about her laugh, you cannot be mad or sad around her when she is laughing.

"Thanks. I feel the same way. This is so hard," said Trin. I could hear the pain and worry in her voice. I wished I could take it all away from her. But I can't. It's impossible.

I looked over at the clock. It was nearing nine thirty. We should get to bed. Tomorrow was a big day. I instantly pushed away the thought of tomorrow. I wouldn't sleep if I thought about tomorrow. I cursed my life at that moment.

"Trin, we need to go to bed," I told her. Trin nodded. She didn't fight it because she looked exhausted.

Our bedrooms are across from each other. Both painted blue with full sized bed with blue bedding, a closet, a nightstand, a bookshelf, a desk, and an alarm clock. Both of our rooms are equally messy. Trin's was an organized mess, she always knew where to find what she was looking for me. Me not so much. As soon as I hit my bed I was out.

It was super late, I didn't look at my clock because I didn't want to know. I heard my door creek open. I open my eyes. Even in the dark room I can still make out my sister. I move over in my bed. I know she is nervous when she comes into my room in the middle of the night. We've always been this close. I don't know what I'll do if she chooses a different faction than me. She joined me in my bed, not in that we you perverted freaks. She snuggles into my chest. I have no choice but to wrap my arms around her. I could tell from her shaky breathing that she has been crying. That forced me to become more aware.

"Don't cry," I whispered. I hated it when she tried. It was the worst sound in the world. Woman crying in general bothers me, let alone my sister. Woman shouldn't have to suffer. Maybe I felt this way because I grew up with two woman in my life at home.

"I'm scared," Trin admitted. Her voice trembled. Why was she so scared?

"It will be okay," I said trying to reassure her. Even if I didn't know if that was true or not.

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell a soul," said Trin, her voice trembling with what I could read was fear. No. No. She couldn't be. Don't let it be.

"I promise," I said. I would lie for her if I had to. She's the only person in the world I'd lie for. She means too much for me not to protect her.

"I'm a Divergent. I'm Erudite, Dauntless and Candor," said Trin. My heart stops. No, this can't be happening. This wasn't fair. She was in danger. I was in danger. I couldn't protect her because I'm in the same amount of danger. I go from denial, to anger, to fear in a matter of seconds. Is this what a girl feel like on the period? Focus, Noah, focus man.

"Well isn't that dandy. So am I. Erudite, Candor and Abnegation," I told Trin. No one says a word for a long time.

"I love you," whispered Trin. Her breathing calmed and she fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you too," I whispered back even though she was asleep.

I wished life could have stayed in that moment forever. Innocent, free, young, and happy. But nothing lasts forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoy this story. Let me know if I missed any mistakes, I'm very sure I caught them all but you never know. Please review, I love feedback. So what do you guys think Noah and Trinity will choose? I'll probably put up a poll up. There will be several polls with story. One for factions and the next for parings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, anyone, or anything you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do however own everything, everyone, and everything you cannot recognize.

**WARNING: **Teen: Adult References, Swearing

_No, this can't be happening. This wasn't fair. She was in danger. I was in danger. I couldn't protect her because I'm in the same amount of danger._ "**From The Ashes" **

**Chapter 2 "A Match,"**

_Noah's POV_

"Trinity! Noah! Get out of bed!" yelled mother. I groan. Did she have to yell? She sounds like dying cat when she yells. I should tell her that, maybe she'll stop it.

"Somebody shut that cat up!" I yelled back. Trinity snorted as she too scrambled up. Maybe it was all a dream last night. I could hope.

"Watch what you say boy, I'm still your mother!" scolded my mother. It sounded more like a computer voice then a human voice. Mom was more of a robot then a human I suppose. As intelligent as she was she showed very little emotion.

Don't get me wrong. I love my mother. She's done a lot for me and I know it. However, everyone has something they don't like about their parents. My whole life all I've ever wanted was someone that openly cared and gave unconditional affection, not attaching electrodes to our heads to watch our reaction. I wanted someone to reach out and be the parent because I didn't always wanted to be my sister's protector.

Trinity left to do whatever she does in the morning. I often worry about her. I know I should worry less about my sister and more about me but I can't help it. I felt like it was my duty. Being an Erudite meant we knew all about the psychological effects of 'dysfunctional' families or families without a parent figure. I didn't want my sister to become a statistic of young girl that end up in unhealthy or abusive relationships.

My hands falter a moment as I find a colored string bracelet in my drawer. It stopped my heart for a moment. I remembered my little cousin's bright smile as she gave me the bracelet when I was nine and she was seven. Who would have known that two weeks later she'd be dead? She is the reason I worry about Trinity. Given it was my uncle that killed my cousin and that would never happen to Trinity. When we walked home from the school, I could see the factionless girls and could see anger and pain in their eyes. No woman or girl should have to suffer like that. God created both man and woman and men should thank God for making woman. Given in most cases religion has been forgotten. But when tragedy tries to strike you down you have to find something to believe in.

At this moment, I come to terms with what I need to choose. My test results hadn't come back this but how much different is Abnegation and Dauntless. I wanted to protect people. I had done it since I could remember. I could save little kids like Eleanor from dying like that. I could take away that suffering of those factionless girls. The only way I could do it was Dauntless. It was going on whim but what is life if I stay between the lines.

I've always followed the rules. I've always studied like a good Erudite. I always did the best I could do. But I hated the rules. I never liked to study and found it stupid to waste my life inside of a book. I only did my best to keep my mother happy. I wanted to bend and break the rules. I wanted get out and see the world not just read about it. I wanted to slack off and do my own thing for once.

A feel the heavy weight of guilt build up in my chest. How could I leave my family? Mom would never forgive me. Trinity might forgive me but I could never look her straight in the eyes again. But why couldn't I be happy for once? Why did I have to protect Trin my whole life? Why did I have to do everything to make my mom happy? This was my life not theirs. I had to make my own choice and so did Trin. No matter what I'll still love Trin. It doesn't matter she might hate me for my choice because I know she'll get over it.

I finally feel like I know myself in deciding this huge choice. I was ready for the Choosing Ceremony now. I get dressed in my usually dull blue suit. I put on my black shoes. I hate these shoes. I hate dressing up like a freaking mini-professor every day.

"HURRY UP! BREAKFAST IS DONE!" shrieked my mother. I will however not miss that. Sometimes I like it better when she isn't around. Jesus, is she annoying when she is.

* * *

_Trinity's POV_

I feel like such a child for sleeping with my brother last night. It's childish and quite honestly unhealthy. I really don't want to become codependent on my brother. Which I have to admit I already was. It was going to suck if we separated. But I could get over it. I knew I could. It would be hard not impossible.

Sometimes my brother will say things that make me think twice about him. Sometimes he could be so mean and rude, especially to mom. I don't get that. How could he be so mean to mom? I know she isn't always around but she cares. I know that she cares. I remember climbing into bed with her after Auntie Lauren and Eleanor's funeral. God, which that was ages ago but it still felt like yesterday. What got to me is that 'uncle' James got away with it. He got away with murder.

I looked into the mirror. I hated the way I looked in blue. It made me look like a freak of nature. It drew out the fact I didn't look like my mom or brother. I never realized how much that bothered me until yesterday. I couldn't believe Noah and I were both Divergent. Maybe mom can change things so we don't end up being killed. However, I suppose if I am going to die I'd rather want to have my life end to set things right then to die old and suffering.

I let my hair down from its braid. I was not going to be fallowing Erudite rules today. I was certain I was not coming back to Erudite. I don't belong here. I am smart but I know I won't score that high on an IQ. I wasn't a genius like my mom. Maybe she can make herself a test-tube baby to raise. Creepy but common in Erudite.

I press down my navy blue skirt pressing the wrinkles in it away. I button up my navy blue vest over my white blouse. I put on navy blue flats. I'm ready just like that. Why do other girls take so long to get dressed? It isn't that hard.

I sit down at the breakfast table. I wait for my brother. Because that is what you are supposed to do. Because eating as a family is good for development even if it doesn't happen as much as it should. Whatever. Just more fancy words that no one cares about or understands.

"How did it go yesterday?" I asked to my mother. My mother was stoically cooking. Why did she have to act that way? I know that she has just as much emotions as everyone else. I've seen her cry in mourning, laugh in joy and scream in anger. I suppose she is trying to make us strong my example. I fear that is why my brother is the way he is to her. It doesn't make it right though.

"I have the support of Candor. Abnegation is being slightly more difficult. I have Jeanine in a corner. I just need Abnegation to use that stupid law. After today, I am certain I will have their support no matter what you two choose. After my speech in Candor I've earned their respect enough for them to fight back anything Jeanine may try to use against me," said my mother. I can't believe that she is going through with this. Some people may call her crazy but I call her brave. She is going after a psychopath. Jeanine, I know, lacks the emotion of a normal person and is a danger to society, which by definition makes her a psychopath.

"That's great. We need someone other than the blond robot as a leader. Why hasn't anyone else seen she is a psychopath? She is going to get the whole city killed," I stated. I should have left out a lot of that. Oh well, I rather get it off my chest. I can't help it sometimes.

"Now, now, Trinity Jeanine isn't a robot. A psychopath yes but not a robot. However, I get the emotional aspect of your reference. I think she would have stopped with Abnegation massacre," replied my mother. I rolled my eyes. Jeanine was a psychopath, she wasn't going stop murdering innocent people, given not everyone is innocent but people in general are.

"Mom you are talking like a computer again. Not every conversation has to sound like it's out of a book," I said before I could stop myself. My mother gave me a disappointed look but I could see her move curve up slightly.

"HURRY UP! BREAKFAST IS DONE!" shrieked mom. I rub my ears. I could have done without that. When she does that, she does sound like a dying cat, like Noah often tells her. I just don't say it because well I have no reason to.

"Must you do that?" I asked. My mom smirked at me. I knew she did that on purpose to annoy Noah. I think she enjoys it. I have to agree with her on that. It is so much fun to annoy Noah.

"Mom, there is something else about my test I have to say," I said. I know Tori told me not to tell anyone. However, mom might be able to help others like me and myself.

"Yes?" asked mom. My hands clamed up. This was terrifying. I can do this. I can do this. No, I can't. Yes, I can. Here it goes. All or nothing.

"I'm Divergent," I admit. My mom went silent for a moment. She looked upset, worried and scared. I have never seen her look like that before. Not even at the funeral.

"I was afraid of this. I'm sure Noah is too. If I get into office, I will do what I can. Candor seems to believe that Divergents could be very helpful to society. I think if choose Candor and say it outright right away they will protect you. You would earn their respect," said my mom. Her lip trembles a bit. I feel bad for putting my burdens on her. There is a reason that Amdegation was one of my choices.

"When not if," I corrected her. She smiles at me. I know she can do this and she will. I know it. She is nearly there. She will make a great leader. I know my mom. I will always call her mom not matter what.

"What factions?" mom asked. Erudite curiosity.

"Erudite, Candor and Dauntless," I replied. My mother smiled faintly. I decided to just go for it and ask something that has always bothered me.

"Our father wasn't an Erudite, was he?" I asked. Man, this actually felt good to be frank at things like that. It was so much easier than to think if what you are saying will be perceived the right way.

"It can't hurt you now to know the truth. He wasn't an Erudite. He was a Dauntless. He doesn't even know you two exist. We were just two teenagers who let our hormones get to us," told mom. That hit me like a train. Dauntless was in my blood. I still wasn't sure about Dauntless. If I wasn't sure, I shouldn't choose Dauntless.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked. She hadn't told Noah directly but she knew I'd tell him. I don't understand why they can't be close like mom and I are.

"Fear," replied mom. That answer works for me. Fear is a powerful thing. It can bring people to their knees.

Noah sits down next to me. All three of us now eat. Noah senses something. I know that look he is giving me. I try to ignore it but I can't. It is driving me insane.

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked in the middle of the dead silence of breakfast. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You know why," said Noah. I rolled my eyes. He can be such an idiot.

"I really don't know. I don't have mind-reading abilities. Why don't you enlighten me," I said. I tried not to snap at him. He can be rather arrogant and dense sometimes. I think all guys are like that though.

"You told her didn't you? You can't keep your mouth shut can you!" snapped Noah. The words sting but the idea he has held this in for who knows how long hurts. Mom is angry and turning red in the face

"Well, this is what I have to say to that. Go shove your foot up your ass," I said. I had never felt so angry with Noah. Wow, we went to sleeping in the same bed to last night to be furious with each other. I swear men get PMS.

"Noah that was rather immature of you. Do you think it really matters that you two are Divergents? I rather know so I can try to change things for you two and others like you. And Trinity watch your language," said mom. God bless her patience. I would have strangled both of us at that moment.

Noah said nothing. I blushed. I usually kept my language clean. It was just the heat of the moment. I did not truly mean it. I suppose it was defense magnetism of sorts.

"I didn't mean that Noah. It just came out," I apologized. I knew I was in the wrong. It was the right thing to apologize.

"I shouldn't have jumped to concussions," mumbled Noah.

Twins. Fun stuff. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Well, I might be living without Noah. After talking with mom, I have decided despite my fears I am going to choose Candor. If mom is right, I have nothing to be afraid about because they will defend me. I will fit in just fine there.

"Mom, no matter what I choose I love you and always will. You taught me to be who I am. I don't think I've ever really said how much you meant to me. Without you I would have lost myself," I said. My mom smiled. Noah looked stunned. I wasn't just doing this for my mom but for my brother. He needed to realize how much mom loved me.

"I think you give me more credit then I deserve. You taught yourself more than could have taught you. You found yourself without my help. I should have been there. It's just not possible being a doctor and single parent. I could never bring myself to marry anyone despite the fact I would never be able to be with your father," said mom. Everything made sense. I let all the resent go. I realized my mother was only human. I hoped Noah had done the same.

"Mom, I don't think you give yourself credit. You raised two great kids. You taught us to be independent, strong, and different. If we both leave just know you taught us to be strong and brave enough to take a leap like that," I said. I didn't know what Noah was doing but I knew what I was doing.

"You're too good for this world, Trinity," whispered mom kissing my forehead. I blushed. This wasn't supposed to be about me, it was about her.

"Trin is right mother," said Noah. Silence. It had worked. It was the last thing I would ever do for the family. That made my heart ache a tad.

After breakfast, mom gave us time to go see friends if we want. Mom would be visiting the graves of her family, I'll be going to see Will, and Noah would go see Edward and Myra. You can't see one without seeing the other after all.

I walked down two sets of stairs and went down three hallways to get to Will's apartment, well his sister's apartment. I knock on the door. I hoped he was already up. I wanted to talk to him before the Choosing Ceremony. God knows if we will see each other again.

"Will, Trinity is here," called his sister. Will's sister was a year older than we were. She had pale skin and shared the same crease between her eyebrows as Will. She had long golden hair that is down for the moment. His sister gestured for me to come in. I walked in and took off my shoes, just out of habit.

"How are you Cara?" I asked. I remembered Will's phone call six months ago telling me his parents were dead. There was some sort of explosion at the lab they worked at. I know it has changed Will but I never see Cara enough to ask.

"I'm alright. Working in the agriculture lab," Cara replied. I could hear that she was struggling in her voice. Who am I to force it out of her? What would I say to her anyways?

"Can you told her to wait a minute?" asked Will. He walked out of a room in nothing but a towel.

"Oh, she's already in here. Well, I'll being getting dressed now," said Will quickly backing into his bedroom.

Cara and I burst into laughter. I feel like a fourteen year old again. I used to be so close to Cara. What happened? By the look in her eyes, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I don't get why he was embarrassed. It's not like you've seen him in less than that," said Cara. I turned beet red. She had to bring up what happened last week. I don't know what we had been thinking. We could have ruined our friendship.

"I can't believe we did that. What was I thinking?" I grumbled. Cara only laughed. It wasn't a laughing matter though. It really bothered me.

"Oh come on Trinity there is nothing wrong with sexual curiosity. It's completely natural. If I was going to walk on my brother, I rather have it be someone I know instead of some prostitute," said Cara. That did not make me feel better. I should have more control over myself than I had.

"We could have ruined our friendship," I said. My lip quivered slightly. If I had lost Will as a friend, I would have lost all the friendships I had. I connected with very few people and Will was the only person that had really stayed around that I had that connection. Myra was a friend too but she hung around Edward all the time now.

"Come on, you know Will wouldn't be like that. Things could be awkward but he wouldn't push you away. He cares about you, I think more then you too realize," said Cara.

Will came out of his room. He was acting as if nothing had happened. I wanted to do the same but I didn't. Will looked between Cara and me. I pulled on the sleeve of Will's jacket.

"I'm barrowing Will until the ceremony," I said.

"Fine with me. Just make sure he gets there in one piece," said Cara dismissing us with a wave of the hand.

"But I didn't get to eat," whined Will.

"We can stop at the coffee shop on the first floor," I said. Will fallowed me but not really by choice. I was dragging him by his sleeve.

The elevator was being overly slow so I decided to go for the stairs. Will fallowed because he wasn't going to stand there alone. Sometimes he just went with my craziness.

"We don't have to walk in silence," said Will. I ignored him. I didn't know what I was going to say. Will huffed in annoyance. He hated it when I ignored him.

We reached the ground floor and went into the café. The owner was a middle-aged Erudite man that was educated in business. He had cafés all over the city. He even changed the menus to suit the different factions that travel through the area.

"Good morning, kiddos. What can I get you two?" asked the owner. I smile at him. Will kept on glaring at me.

"A Blue Tea for me, David," I said giving my food card to the owner.

"Pancakes," said Will.

"How practical of you," I said. That had come out the wrong way. I didn't mean to sound so cruel.

"Sorry, that came out crueler then I meant. It was supposed to be," I said.

"Sarcastic. I know," said Will.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. I honestly I didn't want to be told that he was. That would be terrifying for me. He was more of the rock for me than my brother was but I asked anyways.

"Kind of. I'm just hoping you and Cara don't hate me for what I choose," said Will. My heart drops. Will was nervous because of Cara and I. That was no reason to be nervous. I knew Cara would feel the same way.

"Will, I will never hate you. I might be sad but I'll get over it. I know Cara will feel the same way," I replied. I think of Cara if both Will and I leave. It makes me second-guess the choice I was thinking of. I might be able to find my place as an Erudite. However, without Noah or Will it wouldn't be worth it. Maybe I can still talk to Cara being in Candor. Maybe I will still talk to Will.

Will smiled at me faintly. The crease between his eyebrows moving up slightly. It is so hard not to laugh when it does that but I manage to keep a straight face. His food arrives along with my tea.

"What is with you and blue tea? Isn't it enough we wear blue?" asked Will. His green eyes glimmered with that mischievous look of his.

"It has nothing to do with the color. I like it because it smells and tastes good. It is an herbal tea, which is good for the health, and it doesn't have caffeine or added sweeteners. It's made from the blue heartwood of a medicinally tree," I said. I knew my teas.

"You and your teas," teased Will. I roll my eyes.

I know one of us is going to have to bring it up. In a few hours, we may never see each other again. There is so much I have to say and not enough time to say it. Why do people wait to the last minute to say the important stuff?

"I-," I started.

"Uh-," said Will instantly with me. We both laughed.

"You go first," said Will. I clear my throat.

"I just want to say that I don't regret last week. I know things won't be the same. I know we might choose different factions and never see each other again. I also wanted to say I'm also sorry for getting you into trouble all the time all of these years," I said. My heart was pounding. I probably just made things awkward.

"I was going to say the same thing. I also don't regret last week. It was spontaneous and irrational but it showed me the best of things don't have to have logic behind it. I thank you for that. I think it woke me up. I finally understand what you mean by a world outside of the textbooks and logic. I also have to say it doesn't matter what happens you were my first friend and many other things. Nothing can change that," said Will. God, what were we a freaking romance novel.

"This sounds too much like a cheesy romance novel," I said. I covered my mouth with my hand. Will just laughed. My big mouth and me.

"Also Will I know you'll meet the right person. It's going to blindside you and I might not get to see it but maybe I'll hear about it. Also if you end up with Noah please keep an eye on him," I said.

"That you for the love advice, I'm sure it will come in real handy," said Will rolling his eyes. I pouted. "You didn't even have to ask."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"You aren't going to choose Erudite are you?" asked Will. My heart stopped. Why does he do that to me? I know why. I want Will to be happy so I'll never say it too him. I will move on.

"I'm not," I admitted. Will looked down. I think he was hoping I'd stay so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving Cara. I would have felt the same way.

"I'm not either. I don't want to leave Cara alone," said Will. They only had each other after all.

"My mom will watch over her. Things might not be this way for much longer. If my mom gains support of Abnegation the whole city will change when she overthrows Jeanine," I said. I knew my mother would watch over Cara. Our parents had been friends after all.

"I heard about that but I didn't believe it," said Will.

"She has a higher IQ then Jeanine so she could take leadership right now if she wanted but she wants to discredit Jeanine as well. She has Candor on her side already but she wants Abnegation too. I think she can still do without Abnegation though. She'll make Erudite be heard without going the mad scientist route," I told Will. Will just nodded. Sometimes I wish he would say what is going on in his head.

"I just want you to be happy wherever it takes you," said Will. God, is he really getting to me. He keeps blindsiding me.

"Right back at you," I replied.

We met up with my mother, Noah, Myra, Edward and Cara. With only a look, my mother knows that I want her to watch over Cara and she promises to do so with the look she gives me. Noah gives Will a look, as if he knows what we did last week. I try to keep a straight face and Will tries to ignore Noah.

The Hub is bustling as normal. Being that Choosing Ceremony was today, it is mass chaos inside. I liked it that way. I was a firm believer in the beauty in chaos. Waiting for the elevator was the most annoying and boring thing of my entire day.

When the elevator finally arrived and it was our turn to get in I found myself being squashed between Edward and Will unable to breathe in elevator. I started to have a panic attack from being in such a small space with so many people. I was terrified the wires would snap and we would all fall to our deaths. One-hundred and eight floors was a lot of floors to go splat on the ground from.

"Breathe, Trin," said Will. I glare at him. I can't help it. Will tried to create a bigger space for me but couldn't. I clung to his arm trembling with anxiety.

The doors open. People file out of the elevator. I nearly dropped to my knees in relief. Will kept me from falling down. I felt so small as we sat down with the other Erudites choosing today. I stare at the five bowls.

Marcus Eaton, the leader of the Abnegation, stood between the Abnegation and Erudite bowls. I feel anger burn inside of me as I think of what he did to his son. I know the rumors to be true. However, I also know that Jeanine has manipulated it to say what she wanted it be.

"Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us every man has the right to choose their own way in this world."

My heart is pounding. I look at Noah who nods at me for encouragement. I sit closer to Will. He fidgeted more in his seat. I supposed we are both just as nervous. I cling into his arm again. He forced himself to smile back at me.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Marcus's voice is solemn and gives equal weight to each word. "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray." Marcus continues. I was only half listening at that point. I felt as if I was going to faint.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." The Amity exchange smiles.

Good for them that they are happy living like that but I couldn't be. I would kill myself. I could leave in a constant lie of happiness. No one is happy all the time.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." Ignorance can be deadly yes but it cannot take down a whole society. At least, not alone.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." My future home, I thought to myself. My heart leapt at the thought. "Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." God, bless their souls for what they do. "And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless." That is true and not true.

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life." A bunch of words that had lost my interest.

Marcus adds, "Apart from them, we would not survive." The silence that follows his words is heavier than other silences. It is heavy with our worst fear, greater even than the fear of death: to be factionless.

Marcus continues, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."

A round of applause. It sounds muffled. I try to stand completely still, because if my knees are locked and my body is stiff, I don't shake. Marcus reads the first names, but I can't tell one syllable from the other. How will I know when he calls my name? One by one, each sixteen-year-old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room. The first girl to choose decides on Amity, the same faction from which she came. I watch her blood droplets fall on soil, and she stands behind their seats alone.

The room is constantly moving, a new name and a new person choosing, a new knife and a new choice. It was a lot to take in at once. I wondered what was going on in Noah's head.

The first transfer is James Tucker from Dauntless. He transfers to Candor. I hoped we could become friends. I want to make friends in my new faction. We will be in it together so most likely we will become friends. That is what happens, most of time anyways.

I am shocked when Edward chooses Dauntless. Myra fallows Edward, of course. I hope the best for Myra. I worried that she has made a horrible mistake. I hear Will's name. I had to let go of Will. I get up so Will can get out. I hug Will tightly before let him walk down.

The moments before Will's choice are the longest in my life. I am stunned to see Will's blood drop into the coals. I gasp loudly, even louder than Cara's. I clung onto Noah fighting back tears. I didn't think this would hurt this much.

The whole room is shocked by the choices of Caleb and Beatrice Prior. I have seen them before but I've never spoken to them. Caleb to Erudite and Beatrice to Dauntless. Maybe she'll be friends with Myra. She seems like a good person.

"Trinity Chang," called out Marcus. I'm startled by how many names I've missed. I stand up. I hug Noah, mom and Cara. I gave Cara a longer hug. I walk down to the bowls. I see Will watching me from the corner of my vision.

I take the knife from Marcus. I take a deep breath. I take one more moment to look back at my mother. I let go of my old self. I move my hand from the Erudite bowl to the Candor bowl. My blood drips onto the glass. I hear murmurs from Erudite and gaps from my mother and Cara. The tears roll down my cheeks as I looked at the devastated face of Cara.

"Noah Chang," called out Marcus. Noah walks up and takes the knife. He moves much quicker than I had. He moves straight to the dauntless bowl. His blood drips onto the coals. I am stunned. I start to feel dizzy. The boy next to me, I realize this to be James, catches me. People stare our direction. My mother fights the urge to run over to me.

I find James at my side as we walk to the elevators. Without even speaking, we have a connection to each other. I am glad to have someone by my side. I cling to the side of the elevator. My heart aches for Will. How long will I feel like this? I want Will to be happy though. I will move on, I have to. I hold back the flood until I am alone. I don't want to appear childish.

* * *

_Noah's POV_

Seeing Trinity's heartbreak as Will choose Dauntless made me second-guess my choice. I knew there was something between them. I also knew my sister would let Will go if he would be happy that way. I know they must have spoken about this because Will wouldn't have done it if he wasn't sure that she'd hate him. I think we are all that way. Faction before blood is a stupid motto that no one truly believes.

"Trinity Chang," calls out Marcus. I hug my sister for what could be the last time. I try to image her like this forever. I watch intently as she takes the knife. My heart drops when she chooses Candor. She is brave but she is also honest. She will do fine in Candor. It is risky but I know that my mother was right about Candor.

"Noah Chang," calls out Marcus. I step up to the plate. I quickly take the knife and cut my hand. I don't think, I just do. I move straight to the Dauntless bowl. My blood sizzles on the coal. I look over to mom and I can see the admiration, love and sadness in her eyes. I was so wrong about her. I hear a ruckus in the Candor section. Trinity has nearly passed out and James Tucker has caught her. I nearly run over to her but I stop myself and join the other Dauntless.

Running down the stairs was a workout. I should have joined Trinity more when she worked out. I manage to catch up with Will. He doesn't look at me but knows I'm there. I fallow along with everyone else. Next thing I know I'm jumping onto a moving train right behind Will.

"How could you leave her alone?" snaps Will. I back off slightly. Will is scary when he is pissed. He left her too. He has no room to talk.

"You left her too," I say. Will glares at me.

"I didn't know what she would choose. You already knew," replies Will.

"Come on guys, no fighting," says Edward pulling Will and I apart. Until that second, I didn't realize how close we were to fighting.

Jumping off a moving train to a building was the riskiest thing I've ever done but I did it anyways. I manage to stumble slightly falling onto my knees. Could have been worse. I see the Dauntless girl screaming as a Dauntless guy tries to pull her away from the ledge. It could have been much worse.

I was the fifth person to jump to the Dauntless compound. Saying I'm tired of jumping into the unknown was a understatement. This place might just be the death of me. I hope Trinity is doing better than me.

* * *

_Trinity POV_

The Candor imitates are taken to Candor headquarters. We are separated into Candor-born and transfers. The Candor-born are assigned separate apartments while transfers are given roommates. I end up James and a girl name Ashley.

I quickly learn that Ashley is from Amity and that she hates being lied to and hates lying. I learn that James left because he never felt athletic enough for Dauntless and that he believes that bravery and honesty aren't that much different. I know I have found my two new best friends. I hope that Will and Noah are doing well. I hope they haven't killed each other yet.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. A HUGE thank you to my two reviewers. I didn't think I'd get an update in so soon. Most of the time it will be weekly but other times it will be sooner. I'm sorry if my tense switched a lot in the story, it got too hard to keep it past tense so it will be switching in the next chapter. I hope that the POVs switching when they do isn't too much. Don't forget to review. It is my brain food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, anyone, or anything you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do however own everything, everyone, and everything you cannot recognize.

**WARNING: **Teen: Adult References, Swearing, Reference to witnessing murder

_I know I have found my two new best friends. I hope that Will and Noah are doing well. I hope they haven't killed each other yet._ "**From The Ashes" **

**Chapter 3 "Burn,"**

_Trinity POV_

This isn't quite home yet. I am still an outsider. Even in the apartment with James and Ashley. I am only Erudite transfer that I am aware of. I find myself getting dressed in black pants and a white blouse. That's all that's in the closet. I put on black flats; I'm not graceful in heels. I suppose a learning curve. I wonder what I awaits me today.

"I feel weird," says Ashely. She pokes at the cereal we are given. So does James.

I just eat in silence. There wasn't enough tears in the world that could heal me. Time is the only thing that could help. I feel guilty thinking about my mother. How James and Ashley can be so focuses on freaking cereal I don't understand.

"Ashley you are going to feel weird. You are going from eating a mostly vegetarian diet to eating a more meat-based diet. Also there are rumors that the Amity leader puts a serum into the bread so your body is going through withdrawals," I say. Ashley and James look at me as if I've eaten a textbook or something. That's always how outsiders look at us Erudites.

"Aright then so when I start having any medical issues I know who to go to," says James with a laugh. I roll my eyes. At least someone can have fun with my knowledge of medical terminology and medical stuff people don't understand. I won't be the person that takes medications that has nothing to do with my aliment.

"Well, when you are given some sort of crazy drug that might do horrible things to you and I stop you from taking it you will be thankful," I say. That made Ashley and James stop laughing. I smile at them politely. That was rude though. I'm anger at Will and Noah not Ashley and James.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I'm lashing out at you two for something you didn't do," I admit.

"At least you can admit you were in the wrong," says Ashley. I suppose she has a point. Only a coward will deny that they are wrong when it is clear that they are.

"So Noah's your cousin, all of the Dauntless guys thought you two were dating. Uriah once told me if you weren't dating he would have asked you out," said James.

"Well, dung-head we are siblings not cousins. Just because we look very different doesn't mean we aren't siblings. My mother told me that I just look like my father and everyone assumes we are dating," I grumble. Ashley giggles at the statement.

"I am not stupid. Everyone is thinking it," snarls James. So defensive, hmm the means he has something to hide. Well, when you have something to hide Candor isn't the faction for you. I suppose I don't have room to talk though.

"Sure," I say rolling my eyes. James must have a thick head not to realize I am teasing him. James looks ticked off.

"James no reason to looks so offended. I'm teasing you. You need to lighten up. I thought they say that Erudite transfers are the sticks in the mud," I say. James ends up laughing. I didn't think it was that funny.

"You're right. I can't be so uptight in Candor," laughs James.

"All initiates report to the lobby at this time," announces a voice through a loudspeaker. I nearly jump out of my skin, as do James and Ashley. Did they have hidden cameras and voice recorders in the apartment? If I didn't have anything to hide, I wouldn't care as much.

Both Candor-borns and transfers converged into the lobby, every wall in the lobby was glass letting you see the street, conferences rooms, cafés, and other miscellaneous rooms I don't know the purpose of. Then we are ushered into an auditorium. The auditorium had huge towering ceiling that was skylights supported by ancient style columns. The seating was rather close together and very little personal space. I'm going to have to get over my fear of large crowds of people. I am sitting between James and some dude with awful body odor. Ashley is sitting in the row behind us and ends up behind the same dude. I can hear her gagging.

"Welcome initiates. I'm Jack Kang, your representative. These next few weeks are going to be the worse weeks of your lives. As long as you are honest, you won't be exiled from Candor. Because here in Candor believe that dishonesty is rampant. Dishonesty is temporary. Dishonesty makes evil possible. Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honestly leads to peace. Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes a strong. Truth makes us inextricable. Truth makes us inextricable," announces Jack. I kind of like things no being sugar coated. It's nice to hear the truth and not the textbook definition.

"Today you will undergo your first lie detector test. We will ask five personal questions and you have to answer. You will be taking classes in law, criminology, politics, and journalism over the next few weeks. After your initiation based on your lie detector tests, finial initiation test, and what your professors suggestions of where your strengths lie your future jobs opinions are given to you and you choose only one, changing is going to be extremely difficult so choose wisely. Then you receive your initiate food and ID cards. You have a half hour to come up to leadership if there is something we need to know. If you have broken a law and come clean now then you may be pardoned for you crime but this is your only chance," announces Jack.

It's now or never. I get up with everyone else. I gasp finally able to breathe fresh air. I knew what I had to do to sound Candor.

"Dude use some stronger deodorant," I say to the dude. He ignores me. James burst out into laughter and Ashley had tried to hold it and ended up snorting.

"Guys, I'll meet you in the lobby," I say. James and Ashley just nod. They aren't Erudites after all.

"I have something to say," I say approaching Jack Kang and his three colleagues that considered of leader ranking. My heart pounding so hard I can feel it my gut. I take a deep breath.

"Yes-," says Jack, obviously not knowing my name.

"Trinity Chang," I offer. Jack nods. The look his colleagues share shows that they know who I am.

"Continue," says Jack. Don't lose your courage now, I tell myself. Stick to your guns.

"I'm a Divergent," I say flatly. Inside my heart is skipping beats. Please don't kill me.

"It takes a quite bit of bravery to admit such a thing but in this case the wise choice," says Jack. He looks to the two men and the woman who stood to his right.

"I'm guessing Dauntless was one of your factions," says the woman. I nod. Please just tell me what you are going to do.

"I think we can all agree since you are the first person to ever come up to us this year and I believe the first Divergent to admit their divergence on the first day we will give you a pardon. As long as you pass our initiation you can have sanctuary in Candor," says Jack. My heart drops. My mother had been right after all.

"Thank you," I say. The three other leader seem to start a debate. I start to walk away.

"You are going places kid. We need more Candors who go by a different code," says Jack. I know in that moment that Jack is right. I have earned the respect of our representative. I have a good chance of doing well in Candor. I have just enough Dauntless in me to save myself from certain death.

I can feel the pressure lifted off me. It is easier to walk in the Candor halls. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. I find it easier to smile even if for only a moment.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Trinity?" asks James.

"This is Trinity and you are only beginning to get to know me," I say with a smile.

"I like this Trinity better. She is happier," Ashley says. Ashley still has a lot of Amity in her.

"Let's discover what these different rooms are," I offer. Ashley and James go along with it. A bang in my chest becomes clear but it's not fear. It's a longing feeling of sadness. I ignore it.

"Haha, they have a bakery where everything is black and white," laughs James. It is ridiculous; some people take their factions way too far.

"I thought Dauntless and Amity were the only ones that did tattoos," states Ashley. I'm on board with Ashley on this one.

"I had no clue Candor did they too. You would think changing your body would be against Candor's beliefs," I say.

"Candor is big on having meaning to life. Tattoos often have deep meanings. No one fallows their faction rules to a fault," says James. The world would be boring if they did.

"Come on, we can't be late," says Ashley. I fallow behind Ashley and James. Looking at that tattoos makes me think of Noah. I rub my wrist unconsciously. That feeling comes back and I push it away.

The three of us are ushered right into different rooms for our lie detector test. The people at the registration desk tells us they had to change things. I know it is because of me. They want to make sure I am telling the truth. I take it with grace. I have no choice.

I sit down in the chair. I feel as if I am being tied to chair for execution. Dear God, don't let thus be that. This is Candor not Erudite. They wouldn't pardon me just to kill me. I recognize the person administrating the test; it's the leader woman from before.

"Never properly introduced myself, I'm Leanne Banks. I am the lead criminologist but I also spend a lot of time persuading Abnegation to change laws or create new ones," greets the woman. She is tall and think. She has long stringy brown hair and warm hazel eyes. She has a certain fire to her though. You have to have a fire to you in Candor.

"Doesn't criminology fall under Erudites duties?" I ask.

"To a degree, they just figure out what makes a person do what they do, why, how and get all the facts of the crime down. It is up to us to factor out truth from lie. It's our job to give the right sentence based on psychological factors, right and wrong, laws and ethical codes," explains Leanne. I know from this that Leanne is an Erudite transfer. Only an Erudite transfer can talk about Erudite like that.

"Onto the test, I attach these electrodes. The machine measures blood pressure, perspiration and brain activity," says Leanne. I yawn. This means nothing to me.

"State two truths and one lie to get a baseline," orders Leanne.

"My name is Trinity Hazel Chang, I am a divergent, and I really love this test," I say. Leanne smirks at the end. Yup, definitely a former Erudite.

"Question time," says Leanne. I take a deep breath.

"How often do you lie?" asks Leanne.

"Rarely unless I am scared of an outside force stronger then I am," I say. Honesty is the best policy now.

"Have you ever harmed a living creature?" asked Leanne.

"No, I would never would have been able to live with myself I had," I say. Ethical question there, important I suppose.

"Do you believe in faction before blood?" asked Leanne. Hey, this was a trap. No fair! Right this is Candor, honesty is the only way. I was going to make it here in Candor. I had to say the truth even if I could be arrested for what I had to say.

"No, it's a stupid motto and impossible. It goes against human nature," I say.

"Are you withholding any information pertaining to any crimes?" asks Leanne. Oh no, what do I do. If I tell, it might get me killed if it left this room.

"I cannot answer that question under this situation due to my own safety," I reply. That was the only way. That sounded so suspicious.

"Why did you choose Candor?" asks Leanne.

"I don't believe logic is the answer to everything. The world would be better if people were honesty to each other. Society would be peaceful because the people know their leaders aren't lying," I say.

"That will do it," says Leanne as she unhooks me from the machine.

"Most people lie in their first test. You didn't but did plead no contest. You will always have that Erudite streak, good thing our leadership isn't corrupt like the others. You do realize you will have to reveal whatever you are withholding eventually," tells Leanne.

"I will but not until I feel safe here," I say. I get up and leave. No further explanation.

I wait for Ashley and James. We get our ID and food cards along with our schedules for the few weeks. We walk together around the main floor for a while. I catch sight of Dauntless running past. James and I both watch them while Ashley is looking at shoes. We both notice each other staring but say nothing.

My heart skips several beats when Noah turns his head and stares back. It's only for a slip second but it seemed like minutes. Why are they running outside? I don't really care. I can see that both Noah and Will are holding up their own in the run. Good for them. After that, I pull James behind me and we head up to our apartment.

Ashley and I discuss how to make black and white work for our skin tones. We are close in skin tone it's actually quite weird actually. We look more like sisters then I looked like to my brother. All three of us discuss tattoos and if they are against Candor values or not. It turns into a debate in-between Ashley and James. Ashley hating them and saying they were running your skin and James liking them saying they are completely safe if done properly. I'm stuck in the middle not taking either side because I don't have an opinion on tattoos yet.

* * *

_Noah's POV_

BANG! BANG! There is a clang on the metal poles of one of the beds. I grumble as I roll out of bed. I felt like I had gotten no sleep at all. I force myself up and get dress. I nearly have to flip over Will's mattress to get him up.

"Damn," I say. No one says anything back but we are all at a silently agreement. I hope that Trinity is having a much better start the day then me.

"Today we fire a gun," said Four, such as strange name. Four is quite an intimidating person. But for some reason I can imagine Trin giving him a mouthful. I never realized how well she did fit into Candor until I met Christina and Al. It's scary how much like them they are.

The first shot I make the gun comes back and smacks me hard in the shoulder. I groan rubbing my shoulder. Will laughs at me and I flip him off in return. I decide that for Will's safety I should stay around Edward and Myra. I know my sister really would never forgive me if I killed Will. The rest of shots inch closer to the target until I hit by my fifth shot, which is good enough for me being I've never fired a gun until today.

I found out I'm really out of shape very quick. I also figure out that I'm never going to win a fight if I do it the way Four showed us. I'm going to have to for the throat or face in general for the first punch then when I have the advantage I'll be fine. Being I am mostly skin and bones, I won't last long on defense. I realize I have to gain weight otherwise, I will be screwed.

After fun with the guns and failing at learning to fight, we have to run on top of it all. Given I don't really mind running. I always had to run to keep up with Trin. I pray she doesn't hate me. I wouldn't blame her if she did. We started inside but then Four took us outside as Dauntless had some new arrivals. My mother and her colleagues to be exact coming to gain the support of Dauntless leaders. We end up going past the Candor headquarters as Al and Christian point out to Will and I as we run. I can't help not looking over. I hadn't expected to see anything but I did. I saw Trinity. She looked different in black and white and had a different presence to her. I saw her with that James Tucker, the first transfer and former Dauntless. Uriah, a Dauntless-born, told me he shocked everyone by leaving. I don't know how I feel with him around my sister. I'm going to have Uriah for more information on James.

By the time, we got back to Dauntless we all were panting. I nearly fell to my knees when we had stopped running. That was the run of my life. Everyone was exhausted. The Dauntless-born initiates laughed as us. If I had more energy I would done something about it.

"Why did we have to do that?" grumbles Will. It is finally my turn to laugh at Will.

"Will, I think by now it is clear they are trying to kill us," I say. Christina nods in agreement.

"Noah Chang," calls out Eric. I groan. It isn't good to be called out by a leader let alone Eric.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," I say.

"Here, this was delivered to us courtesy of Candor," says Eric throwing an envelope to me. I catch it. If my sister was killed for being Divergent, I am going to match to Candor and shoot the person that killed her.

I open the envelope and a small slip of paper fell out along with a letter. I look at the slip of paper first. It's a pardon. It protects me from Dauntless leadership from getting rid of me. It's just paper to me and doesn't do me any good unless leadership knows.

_Dear Mr. Noah Chang,_

_ Your sister has come to us with her own Divergence and after a further interview to confirm these claims she has revealed under oath your Divergence as well. In response to her honesty and courage, Dauntless and Candor have agreed to give both of your pardons. I would like to remind your being Divergents it is possible you will be asked to do jobs and tasks that are on the upmost top secrecy and are not to be revealed to anyone who you aren't working with. The only exceptions is the leadership of both Dauntless and Candor along with your sister. _

_ We hope to be working with you soon and see you go places in Dauntless. We believe we are making the right choice by pardoning you two and if you prove us wrong there will be reprimands that may end up with exile and may affect both of you. Prove to us the worth of Divergents. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Mr. Jack Kang, Candor Representative_

How dare they threaten Trin for something that could be my fault? I will never let that happen. Maybe that's the point. It is going to make me as well as I can possibly can. I just need to redirect this anger into my fighting. I have to protect Trin.

"Here's a gift for you, Eric," I say in the sweetest voice I can muster. Eric snaps the slip of paper away from me, his lower lip curling slightly. I remember Eric when he was in Erudite. This isn't the same person but I think deep down it is. Why am I thinking about this? It has nothing to do with Trin or me or even Will, yes, I have finally given in to helping him.

"Shower, eat and tomorrow we start again," says Four. We all groan.

"What was that about?" asks Will.

"My sister making a stupid bold move to save my behind," I reply. Will gives me a look of confusion.

"Guys, I have to go talk to someone I'll be right with you," I say. I approach the group of Dauntless-borns. There is Uriah, Marlene and Lynn I truly have talked to.

"Have fun Noah?" asks Uriah. I roll my eyes. I'm sure after a few days it won't seem as bad.

"Not exactly, but enough about the run I need to know something," I say. Dear God, I sound just like mom.

"Shoot," says Uriah. Lynn and Marlene give me wary looks.

"Is there more to why James? I'm only asking because we ran past the Candor headquarters and he was with my sister. I want to know if he can be trusted," I ask.

"None of us really get why he left so I don't really have an answer man," replies Uriah.

"I wouldn't trust him. He's a selfish pig, like most men," says Lynn. Oh great, my sister is with one of those guys.

"Lynn, stop that. James is perfectly fine she's just doesn't like him. He's never done anything to anyone. If anything, he wasn't violent enough for Dauntless or maybe it was because he is so clumsy. I don't think he'll hurt her and from what I've heard she can handle herself," says Marlene. Now I am confused. What am I supposed to think of James? What does she mean she can handle herself?

"What?" I ask.

"Honestly, there have been several Dauntless guys that have tried to ask her out, some not so savory characters. She shoot them down before they even got started. She was in my fitness class, she's isn't as innocent as you think she is," says Marlene. I never knew my sister talked to anyone outside of Erudite. I didn't even know guys tried asking her out. I'm starting to think I had never really known my sister.

"Thanks," I reply. I head toward the dining hall. Being hungry is an understatement.

I sit to the right of Will. I had shoved the letter into my jacket. What was I do with it? What do I tell the others? I know Christina is going to ask. I wonder if Trin even thinks about it anymore or if she just does it.

"So what was that all about?" asks Christina. I knew she was going to ask.

"When we were running I saw my sister with that Dauntless transfer to Candor. I wanted to know why he transferred," I reply. No sense lying about that.

"Not that, I could care less about what you were talking about, the envelope," says Christina.

"My sister taking my mother's advice and being gusty enough to pull strings when she is only a transfer but they must like her if they did it for her," I reply.

"Or she's just persuasive," says Al. I snort.

"My sister persuasive, yeah right," I say.

"I beg to differ," says Will. I glare at him. I swear he has a death wish.

"She may have just impressed them," I say.

"So that was your sister everyone in Candor swore you two were dating but obviously you weren't after the Choosing Ceremony. I though you may have been cousins are something," says Christian. I flinch. Flashes of Eleanor come into my mind. I hear distant laughter from a long ago memory.

I didn't say anything more. I just ate in silence. I found it hard to eat with memories of Eleanor haunting me. I left before everyone else. I'm no longer in the mood of talking.

"What did I say?" asks Christina.

"His little cousin was killed six years ago," replies Will. I'm too far away to hear the rest of the conversation.

I shower and collapse on the bottom bunk I have claimed. I try to get to bed early for tomorrow was going to be worse. The more sleep I have the better I'll do tomorrow. For all the suckers that aren't getting more sleep they are going to be even more exhausted tomorrow.

* * *

_Trinity POV_

Jack and two guys named, Lewis and David, take me into a question room. I already did this I thought. I sit down in the chair. They strap me down. What the hell? Not cool.

"Um, is that really necssitary?" I ask. The ignore me. I start to get angry now.

"We've had people have a violent reaction," says Jack. Before I could say anything, they injected the serum. I have no time to warn them about my reaction to the serum from the simulation.

"We are going to ask a series of question. You are not to say anything to your roommates about how we got the answers just that you had to answer a few questions," says Jack.

"I won't," I say.

"What are you a Divergent between?" asks Jack.

"Erudite, Dauntless and Candor," I reply. I realize I couldn't lie even if I want to.

"Is your mother telling the truth about Jeanine's plans?" asks Jack.

"Yes," I reply.

"Why did you choose Candor?" asks Jack.

"It is where I believe I think I belong," I reply.

"What is the information about the criminal activity you are withholding?" asks Jack. I want to cry. I can't lie. Why are they making me do this?

"Michel Ross murdered his daughter and wife. He was abusive. I witness him kill them," I say. There is low murmuring. I will dream of the murder tonight. Mom had done all she could to help me with it, to prevent any psychological damage but there is only so much that can be done to prevent it. I start crying, I have no control of it. The wound has been reopened.

"Do you know of any other Divergents?" asks Jack. I have no choice but to say the truth. I feel like a traitor.

"My brother," I say. I begin to sob. How could I do that?

I started to feel dizzy and my breathing became irregular. I know my emotional state is affecting the serum and me. I know I am going to pass out.

"Get a doctor! Hurry! We need a medic!" yells Jack. The everyone goes black. My last thought is that I'm thankful I won't be dealing with the murder and my own betrayal tonight.

Next time I see light again I am back in my room in the apartment. I can tell from the bandage on my arm I had been medically treated. My head hearts but not as much as my conscience. My lip quivers at the thought of what I did. I try to sit up.

"Whoa there, you aren't well enough to move yet," says a male voice. For a moment, I think it is Will but then I realize its James. I fight back tears.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A day, you only missed the first law lesson where we just talked about the economy. The professor is quite eccentric, can't stay on one subject very long," says Ashley.

"I feel like shit," I say.

"You look like shit," admits James. I smile. We are in Candor now.

"Did they tell you anything?" I ask.

"They told us they had a few questions they asked you. Near the end, you had an anxiety attack and passed out. The paramedic came here to treat you because they told us until they get a certain someone they don't want you leaving headquarters," says James. Oh joy; I'm really stuck here now. I hate my luck.

"Oh alright," I say. I can't say anything more.

"By the way your mom took office last night. A bunch of the Candors were there and Mr. Kang told me to tell you," says Ashley.

I smile. I stare up at the celling. How long will it take me to stop feeling like a traitor? I really want to see my brother and to hug him right now. I feel so exposed.

"I'm going to attempt to make dinner," says Ashely.

"Be glad you weren't awake for breakfast, she had the whole place smelling like burnt pancakes and eggs," whispers James. I think if I had been awake, I would have started crying. Pancakes are Will's favorite. Am I truly that pathetic? Yes, I am.

"That's not all that happened is it but you just can't tell us. I've seen people in Dauntless has anxiety attacks, it rarely causes them to pass out and need medical attention. The paramedic left a note there, we didn't read it, we thought you needed your space," says James. I am thankful for the respect of my space.

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem. I'm going to make sure she doesn't start the apartment on fire," says James.

I fumble around for the note on the nightstand. I unfold it. I've seen this paper before at my mom's work. I nearly pass out again as a read it. This is so bad. I never thought I'd be in this position. Maybe mom will use phycology to get Abnegation and Candor to change the laws on visitation. Otherwise, I'm not sure what I'll do. I have to talk to my mom or at least Cara but I'd prefer both. I can ask the worse that can happen is they say no. Why me?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The real AU changes and emotional aspects are about to begin. Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Reviews are more miracle grow. Can you guys guess what Trinity found out? What do you guys think will happen now that Trinity's mom is the Erudite leader? Also, I'll be putting up the paring poll Wednesday or Thursday so vote on the poll that is up please. You can send your thoughts on the questions in a review or PM. I'm writing these chapters much faster then usual.


End file.
